Talk:Valkyrie
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: XBox * 150,586 - 252,586 HP (WA finish) at BR 119 on XBOX - Merthos 15:30, 30 May 2009 (UTC) PC * 357,816 - 369,222 PC HP at BR 90 - Adie123 23:19, 20 April 2009 (UTC) * ~360,000 HP (358,211 - 368,204) at BR 102 - Sor'Kal 08:26, September 12, 2009 (UTC) * ~300,000 HP at BR 72 Offkorn 09:06, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hard Mode * 209 121/213 304/217 570 @ BR1, * 235 505 @ BR65, * 265 216 @ BR70, * 304 650 @ BR75, * 313 882 @ BR80, * 333 192 @ BR85, * 343 288 @ BR90, * 364 428/368 815 @ BR95+ Zephyr 16:46, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Isn't this rare monster named "Valkyrie"? (Knucho 16:25, 19 February 2009 (UTC)) :: Yup, it just needs moving to the correct page name. Andrea 18:15, 19 February 2009 (UTC) So even though you can only fight this thing once, you don't always capture it? :Yep, there are a few like that. Quebradora is another one that's one-time and isn't always captured. Zephyr 15:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Detailed instructions on location - moved from article page *To get to (Wyrmskeep) go through (The Aqueducts) in (Nagapur). *In (The Aqueducts) you start off in Central Sluiceway. Make your way north until you open the first door and watch for a possible (Glasya labolas) above your head. Keep going north through another door and then go down the first ladder you can. From the ladder head north into the Disposal Tank No. 8. *To solve the puzzle to get into (Wyrmskeep), head straight and then make a right. Go down the corridor and at the 4 way junction make a left and go up the ladder you see. Before touching the control panel, go over the bridge. Once over go diagonal through the middle section and hit the control panel at B-5. Now go back over to the first control panel you saw at E-3 and activate that. Go down the ladder, make a U-turn from where you're facing and make a left at the junction. Go down the corridor, past the monsters, and up the first ladder you see. Go over the bridge, then diagonal again through the middle, and over the 2nd bridge. From here go through the door, up the ladder, and into (Wyrmskeep). *Can anyone confirm whether or not you need to go through the aqueducts everytime or can you just save load in the aqueducts until you get Valkyrie? left by unregistered contributor on main page IIRC (someone please shout if I'm wrong) spawns are reset by moving two locations from the desired point, or by moving to an adjacent location and saving/reloading. So, yes, exit Wyrmskeep to The Aqueducts, save, reload and re-enter Wyrmskeep to regenerate the spawn set. Ferret37 23:35, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I just got Valkyrie to spawn doing the run from City Map. On each run I saved before entering Wyrmskeep. After beating Valkyrie I created a new save and reloaded the previous save (so was in aquaducts outside Wyrmskeep that had Valkyrie). This time I checked and Valkyrie definately wasn't there. Will need to confirm but this seems to be some proof the run from City Map can be avoided if you save before entering Wyrmskeep at all and reloading. I had the Valkyrie spawn when the Bunes in Disposal Tank No. 8 weren't in D-2 and E-5, but there was Siren at the top of the ladder in A-3. Can anybody confirm this or was it simply coincidence? --Jonathandlm 12:17, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :PC version. Just encountered Valkyrie after seeing Siren as well. It's probably a coincidence until further accounts are logged. Zephyr 16:46, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I also had the Valkyrie spawn after getting Siren. Might be more than a coincidence. March 6, 2013 :PC Version. I was searching for Siren for the Guild Task and once it spawned I remembered this discussion. I then checked for Valkyrie and it also did spawn. March 24, 2013 PC Version. I had killed Siren before hunting for Valkyrie. So siren wasn't there at Disposal tank No. 8 but was replaced by Poison Lizard. I made a save file before entering Wyrmskeep and found Valkyrie. I reloaded the save file and reentered Wyrmskeep and did this at least 5 times, and Valkyrie was there every time. Sometimes, however, Valkyrie disappears and will take a while for it to reappear, but it was definitely there if you are able to spawn the Poison Lizard first. I also tried to reload a save which I entered Wyrmskeep without killing Poison Lizard, and Valkyrie was there. August 8, 2013. ^ Yea yea a huge load of bs.. Ok I jest and apologize to the liar above. Here's my findings:- you need to tag every single enemy in the entire wormkeep to get valky to spawn ;D Ok ok.. the real deal, it doesn't matter what spawns at disposal area, valky spawns as and when she wants. Btw my valky spawned specifically after I killed Siren, not where poison lizard is spawned but bune at its place, save/load from there on. There you go, this whole discussion above has no longer any meaning. Have fun. PC version. Siren and Valkyrie both spawned in the same run for me. July 4, 2014.